1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to card connectors, and more particularly, to a card connector which has a guide rail for guiding insertion of a card.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic appliances, different electrical cards are used to expand additional functions of the electronic appliance, such as data storage. A card connector is required to receive the electrical card to achieve the storage or transmission of signal between the electrical card and the corresponding electronic appliance. For adapting to requirements to a card, an express card, which has quicker speed than a conventional card at data transmission are achieved. Thus, corresponding express card connector arises. The express card has two types in configuration, one is rectangular and another is L-shaped.
US Application Publication No. 20050106944 discloses an express card connector, which comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulating housing, a shell covering the insulating housing and a guide member. The insulating housing has a base portion and a pair of arms extending from opposite ends of the base portion. The guide member detachably connects with one of the two arms. Because the guide member is detachable from the insulating housing, it needs an independent die to mold the guide member so that it is certain to increase producing cost and manufacturing procedure for manufacturing the card connector.
Hence, an improved card connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.